1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving a capacitance electro-acoustic transducer and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and a related electronic device for driving the capacitance electro-acoustic transducer with high voltages/low currents to control its bandwidth and power consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the popularity of digital music, portable music players as well as portable devices with music playback functions can be found everywhere. The requirement for power consumption is stressed by the portable devices. Take a portable multimedia device with a built-in speaker as an example, the power consumption of the speaker approximately accounts for 20%-70% of the whole power consumption. A traditional dynamic speaker is driven by an amplifier with large currents/low voltages, and its power consumption is about 1.5-2 W when the output sound volume at 10 cm away is a stereo with 93 db-100 dB. With regard to a portable multimedia device, the power consumption is too high.
Therefore, how to save the power consumption of the speaker in order to improve the usage time of the portable multimedia device becomes an important topic of the field.